carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
DieRanged: Most Wanted
'DieRanged: Most Wanted '''is the third series of Chapter III. This series marked as a Series Finale of LMW and the third sequel of DieRanged. Plot Synopsis At the CA Base, CruCfix Alliances leader Col. Fortuner receives a call from the security wherein the blood stone has stolen by the unknown Dodge member. Cr. Alterra confirms that it is Nitro, He feels that it would be difficult to find due to his spike sense. Suddenly Pilot came and report immediately that the Blood stone is already used. Col. Fortuner wants to figure it out how does Nitro stole it easily. The CruCfix headed to the location of the last bloodstone in the CW. They see a trace wherein Nitro is been here 2 hours ago, When they are entering the alley way Cr. Alterra noticed the walls seems strange when he remove the dust covered, They saw the writing on the wall threatening all of them. It says "Doomsdeath is near to you" & in the other side "Nitro is here". and it is now confirmed that Nitro stole it. Col. Fortuner could not believe that he sided with the Doomsdeath. Outback hears a noise inside, When they went they saw the destruction in which the blood stone has placed. The DieRanged continues to find Nitro for some reason, Ranger realized and tell Eco-S about the plans if ever they encounter the Doomsdeath. Slaught-X suggests his own plan and explains it and called" The Distance" Suddenly, Ranger hears footsteps near to them He looked and saw the CruCfix Alliances looking for something. Since they are not close to each other, Ranger signals S.A to throw a large smoke around them but when S.A ready to throw it, Suddenly, a shoot hit in S.A gas but he denies and throw it to make a fog. The CruCfix Alliances rushed in, Cr. Alterra stealth Ranger but Ranger dodge his attack and make a confrontation about it. When Col. Fortuner saw Slaught-X, S.A & V.L. He immediately calls a ceasefire, but Cr. Alterra stealths Ranger again but this time Ranger accidentally smashed Cr.Alterra "Oculu-vision" (which he is using to have a vision) making Cr. Alterra blinded again. Col. Fortuner surprised and he confronts Ranger to fix all of this. Ranger says that "''It's not how much the damage I had, It's how you make this". In LMW: The Finale, Aston Martin Leader, Vanqui-X saw waiting for an epic confrontation between the LMW. Aventador, D. Gallardo & E. Hollowback came and he reminds Aventador that Huracan is already dead now and he reveals that the killer is here, He adds that he is "behind him, in front of him & besides him". Aventador warns Vanqui-X that he cannot literally escape in this anymore. Suddenly, Egoista appears in front Aventador. Vanqui-X signals his AM allies to initiate a war against the LMW. but in 10 seconds, Vanqui-X turn around and he surprised that all of his allies are already killed. Vanqui-X finally reveals that Egoista is the secret spy of Lamborghini which means he betrays LMW and especially Aventador. Egoista quickly aimed his "E-xord" through Aventador, However, Aventador is already ready to counter his attacks since he appears in front of him, wherein Egoista brutally impaled through his head by its own "E-xord". After of that, Aventador says a final line to Egoista "This is not a time to betrayed me, I warned you last time but still you are wanting to be like me" before he dies. Vanqui-X saw escaping away from LMW. Aventador caught him and he commands D. Gallardo & E. Hollowback to follow him as long as it takes. Veneno sat beside Diablo but when he looked for awhile he shocked after what he saw. The trap attached to Diablo is been moved turn to his death, and an Aston Martin member named DBig-9 appears in Diablo's Back. DBig-9 says that he is just waiting for it but Veneno had it all turning the screen black, Suddenly, Veneno saw refueling his venom through its hand and leaving Diablo's corpse and DBig-9 seen poisoned out turning to his death. Back at the forest, DieRanged & CruCfix Alliances are agreed in Slaught-X' plan. When Outback sneezes out to check if someone is stalking to them, STX & Navara start to ambush and backstabbing the 2 teams. Navara besieged Ranger in his shadow first to facilitate their attack against the remaining DieRanged & CruCfix Alliances. Cr. Alterra has targeted by Navara but when Cr. Alterra stealths Navara he didn't expect what is coming to him. His head blown apart along with his "Oculu-vision" (were Eco-S fixed it in an off-screen). Col. Fortuner rushed in to Navara but STX skilled him called "Black Ancestor" (the person targeted will be unable to move for 1 minute). Pilot is charging his skill called "Pulse Convergence" (an electronic circular wherein those within it will be stunned). but he spotted by STX and locked in "STX Soul Extraction: Death Sentence" (a person who locked in is no longer to survive which means it is now unable to retrieved again). While STX is locking Pilot through his body, Col. Fortuner is incapacitated and trying to stand and stop STX but Navara appears and warned him that "He is the one to be enough on us". Meanwhile, Outback sense that his team is in danger but he saw large spikes coming to him and Nitro appears to him but when Nitro is in front of him, He teleports to its back and sneezes out launching Nitro out. Outback quickly respond before Nitro awakes. Ranger saw trying to remove out of Navara's shadow and when he tumbles away he finally escapes but it's too late to save Pilot. Deaths * Egoista * Some A.M Allies * Diablo * DBig-9 * Pilot (Permanently Deceased) Trivia * The CruCfix Alliances reappears on this series. * First appearance of Vanqui-X. * The man in the poster is portrayed by Nitro and the place is the location of the blood stone which he stole it to reincarnated STX & Navara. * The time that Nitro resurrects STX & Navara (by the use of bloodstone) are only lasted 1/2 hours. * This series is divided into 3 situations: The CruCfix Investigations, LMW vs. AM & DieRanged hunts Nitro. * First and Last Appearance of Egoista. * First and Last Appearance of DBig-9 * Last Appearance of Diablo. * Final Appearance of Pilot (Permanently Deceased) * After Pilot's Death, The CruCfix Alliances decided to reunited again in CTC. * Nitro responded lately to STX & Navara due to his task.